


Blood on My Hands (Like the Blood in You)

by Melacka



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka
Summary: Darla could smell blood.
Relationships: Darla/Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Blood on My Hands (Like the Blood in You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



> Title taken from a song by The Used.

Darla could smell blood.

She bared her teeth, her beautiful face transforming into a snarl. Buffy smiled sweetly and tightened her grip in her hair.

“None of that,” she scolded, tracing the ridges of Darla’s face. “You don’t want me to _punish_ you, do you?”

Darla closed her eyes.

Enjoyed the shiver of pleasure running through her naked body.

The promise of exquisite pain.

Buffy guided Darla’s face lower and raised a questioning eyebrow.

“You know the rule.”

Darla inhaled deeply, drunk on lust.

Blood.

_Buffy_.

“May I?”

Buffy smiled and released her grip, spreading her legs wide.

“You may.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who reads/leaves kudos/comments!


End file.
